epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Newraptor/Epic Rap Battles of History: Doctor Doom vs. Doomsday
'EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTOOOOORYYYY! ' 'DOCTOR DOOM… ' 'VS. ' 'DOOOOOOMSDAAAAAAY! ' 'BEGIN! ' Doomsday: I’m the being who killed Supes, you can’t beat me, I’ll kick your ass from Injustice to MvC, When it comes to comic book villains, I’m the real MVP! My foes are powerful superheroes from all across the lands, Yours are a rock guy and a wannabe Plastic Man! Be ready for your death but no return, Roasting you harder than your puny mask burn! I acknowledge that you may have took over the world, But then you got your ass whooped by a freaking squirrel! I’ll kick your ass, Vic, on or off panel, Yo, Doom, your throne is about to get dismantled! You can’t harm me, I got that adaptability, Which means I got the ability, And the agility, To fuck you up and give you a walking disability! Doctor Doom: The Doctor is in, looks like you’ll be my first patient, Got no time to listen to your shit raps while I’m running my nation. But my raps burn violently and intensely like the head of Ghost Rider, Wanna talk bad looks? You looked like an ugly orc in that movie by Snyder! How you gonna beat me? Even my first name is Victor! I’m gonna whoop you so bad that you’re gonna need a doctor! You may have beat up the Man of Steel but I still don’t fear ya, Because I’ll kick your ass and then drank fine wine in Latveria! My backstory is that of a man who used sorcery to get through a life that wasn’t fine, Yours is that of a scientist dropping an ugly baby on it’s head a thousand times! You’re only remembered for beating a boy scout but the fact is, You don’t stand a chance against a man who fucked up Galactus! You brag about killing Superman but now he’s back and alive, Now adapt to this, you generic monster: FOOTDIVE! Doomsday: Talk shit on my past? Well, Victor, I’ve read your lore, Your dad’s a dead frostbitten doctor and your mom is the devil’s whore! I’m out of your league when it comes to the things I’ve fought, Your such a puss with you hiding behind your Doombots. You beating me is more of a stretch than your buddy Reed! You say you’re a doctor but where the fuck is your degree? You can say BvS sucked a massive cock, But then I’m allowed to mention your shitty movie from Fox. Man, you couldn’t take a cupcake to the face, You got bitch-slapped by Thanos and now you’re a disgrace! My raps are like the four; they’re fantastic! I have no emotions and while I may lack it, I’m still disgusted by the man who turned his wife into a jacket! Doctor Doom: You best sip your mouth shut you walking grey turd. Oh no! I’m so scared because you can crush a fucking bird! To me, you’re nothing more than a cliche and generic brute, Gonna beat you so bad that you gonna need to do another reboot! Doomsday: Just try and kill me, I’ll regenerate from the dead, Then I’ll walk up to you and cave in your head! Maybe at your funeral, you might get a cameo from Stan Lee, But for now, call me General Zod; kneel before me! Doctor Doom: I’m sorry to say but we don’t need another Hulk that’s grey. I’d tell you to hope that your God listens to you pray, But I don’t listen to little bitches like you, Doomsday! If you wanna live you might wanna run as fast as Professor Zoom, I’ll out-rap you so bad that I’ll be renamed to Doctor MF Doom! You can go ahead and ask the Avengers, About how I’m a Marvel when it comes to inventors. Man, even Tony knows how good I am with technology. Such a badass that I took over Earth and all of it’s colonies. Then I gave it all up because ruling is overrated, I’m an inspiration. Don’t believe me? Ask Darth Vader! I’ve mastered magic and science so you best be careful, But don’t worry, after I’ve kicked your ass, you can be my herald. 'WHO WON?! ' 'WHO’S NEXT?! ' 'YOU DECIDE! ' 'EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ' Who won? Doctor Doom Doomsday Tie Category:Blog posts